


Day Twenty Four: Mistletoe

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mistletoe, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel stays over at Dean's for the holiday because his parents are out of town. Coincidentally, Dean's parents are as well and it leads to some interesting revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty Four: Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty four! Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Their annual family get together has an extra member this year. Mary and John are out of town on holiday, so that leaves Dean and Sam to open up their gifts alone, and they can each -- with their parents permission -- invite one guest over.

Sam doesn't invite anyone, but Castiel has no place to go and he’d just be staying in their dorm anyway, so Dean brings him home.

Sam teases him about it the entire way back to their house from the airport, but Castiel has headphones in so it doesn't really matter.

He’s nervous, Dean can tell. Castiel doesn't leave their dorm much, only to go to classes and do his mandatory grocery run when it’s his turn, but other than that he’s basically a recluse.

Going away to Kansas, a state he’s never been in, to a virtual strangers home is stressful, Dean gets it.

He’s anxious too considering the guy he’s wanted to kiss for three years is now a foot away from him all warm and inviting. If he could just inch his hand over without Castiel noticing . . .

He pulls his arm back, mentally swearing at himself.

_What the hell is he thinking_?

Castiel takes a deep breath, pulling out the buds blaring music, and he turns it off before turning to Dean.

“Are we almost there?”

Dean peaks his head so he can see out the front window, they’re both sitting in the back while Sam drives the rental.

“Yeah, we are. Are you doin’ okay, man?”

“I’m fine.” Another deep breath.

“Do you need anything?”

“No, Dean, I am alright.”

The rest of the drive is in silence.

When they get to the house, Dean takes all the bags.

“Dean, I can get my own bag.”

“You’re a guest, I’ll take it. You head inside and get comfy. You’re sleeping in my room -- it’s the third door on the right upstairs.”

Cas narrows his eyes, but complies.

Dean carries their bags into the house, throwing both his and Cas’ into his room before he goes to the bathroom to get changed.

He strips from his gross, unwashed, college clothes, and changes into his pajamas that are much more comfortable. He feels better already.

Castiel sits down gingerly on the bed when Dean walks in, already changed into sweats and a loose tee-shirt.

It’s three days until Christmas, and the both of them spend the three days sleeping those days away. College is stressful, and neither of them get much sleep.

Dean offered to take the couch, but Castiel insisted that either he take it, or they share Dean’s bed.

And what’s he to do but accept the fact that, oh no, he’s going to have to share a bed with Castiel? It’s not like he’s enjoying it.

His subconscious says otherwise. Every morning when they wake up, it doesn't matter if Dean stacked pillows piled high, they end up with their arms around each other, legs tangled and faces mashed into each other’s necks.

It’s sort of annoying because Dean has to pull away to take care of himself in the bathroom _every time_.

On Christmas they open gifts (Dean got Castiel a book about birds and bees, however ironic, but it’s about literal birds and bees -- Castiel loves them). Dean gets music and albums galore. Sam gets books and a new laptop.

It’s when they are drinking eggnog by the fireplace when it happens.

“Eh, Dean, look up.” Sam says, and he does, turning his gaze back to Sam, glaring as he realizes Castiel and him are standing directly underneath a mistletoe sprig.

Castiel blushes, taking another sip of from his mug.

“We don’t have to kiss, Dean, it’s a silly tradi --”

Dean presses his lips to Castiel’s making him almost drop his steaming cup.

Cas makes a surprised noise, and he hears Sam snort and leave the room.

Castiel takes the hand that isn't holding something and grabs onto the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss.

They break away to breathe. Castiel’s cheeks are flushed, lips shiny, and his eyes are wide and so is his smile. Dean bets he looks much the same.

“Did you enjoy that as much as I did, or did you do it because of the mistletoe?”

“I think if I had to stay one more night in bed with you like that, I would have kissed you anyway. Now I just have a viable excuse.”

Castiel laughs loudly, and Dean copies it.

They stare at each other dumbly until it’s a race to get upstairs into bed and into their sweats, no shirts. It’s mouths meeting again, tongues searching, and teeth nipping at new skin.

Instead of wandering their ways into each other’s arms, they fall asleep that way, and it’s the best Christmas Dean has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
